1. Field of the lnVention
This invention relates generally to cable television systems, and is concerned in particular with an improved cable connector assembly for use in such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In cable television and other similar communication systems, the coaxial cable connectors have traditionally been the source of frequent trouble, resulting in high maintenance costs. Such connectors are usually located outdoors, or in underground vaults, where they are exposed to moisture, extreme temperature variations, and in many cases, tampering by unauthorized personnel. Moisture ingress into the connector will cause eventual deterioration of the signal carrying capabilities of the cable. Experience has shown that 20-40% of cable system service calls stem from such connector problems.
A number of attempts have been made at improving the moisture resistance of coaxial cable connectors. These include:
(a) wrapping the connector with electrical tape; PA1 (b) enclosing the connector within a flexible boot which is slid over the connector from the cable; PA1 (c) applying a shrink-wrapping to the connector; PA1 (d) coating the connectors with plastic or rubber cements; and PA1 (e) employing tubular grommets of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,818 (McMills et al) issued on June 23, 1987.
For various reasons, all of the foregoing attempts have yielded less that satisfactory results. For example, attempts at encapsulating the connectors with tapes, shrink wrappings and plastic or rubber cements are too prone to installation errors, resulting in exposed seams and/or internal voids where moisture can collect and eventually penetrate to the cable junction. Moreover, shrink wrappings require the use of heat or chemicals which further complicate installation procedures. Cements require time to set up and cure, thus also prolonging and complicating installation procedures. The use of sealing components such as externally applied flexible boots and/or grommets again results in internal voids where moisture can collect.